Users of electronic devices that are searching a body of information often input a search query into a field of search engine, e.g., by typing or voice input. A user typically inputs a query using a set of keywords that the user believes are likely to produce the desired information. However, in some instances, a user does not choose the best keywords for their search. In other instances, the user is using a device, e.g., a hand-held mobile device such as a smartphone, to input a query and the less characters the user needs to input, the more desirable for the user, on account of a small-sized input device (e.g., a soft keyboard displayed on the touchscreen of a smart phone). In other instances, even when the user is inputting the query using a full-sized input device, the user may prefer to enter as few characters as possible. Queries can be suggested to a user as they are inputting the characters forming their search query, which provides the user an opportunity to select a suggested query and cease inputting their own query.
Interactive geographic maps can be viewed in web browsers and other software. A user can view an interactive geographic map that displays a location, which can include information pertaining to surrounding businesses, business addresses, contact information, driving directions and otherwise that relate to the location displayed on the map. Some interactive maps allow users to manipulate the maps to view adjacent sections, zoom in or out, and/or to view satellite images of the location. Interactive mapping systems may provide query suggestions in response to received queries (or partially received queries).